Bound by Hate and Love
by AvatarMayer
Summary: Sam didn't think things could get any worse in her life and when they do she pushes away everyone who loves her. Friendships will be tested, hate will thrive, love will blossom, life will end.


Author's note: this is my first story ever written about anything so please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own iCarly.

Bound by Hate and Love.

"Its funny when you think about it, where I ended up, all the things that happened in my life, all the things that brought me to where I am. I never thought that I, Samantha Puckett, would be sitting outside an elementary school waiting to pick up my two beautiful children from their first day of first grade. I never thought I would end up happily married to the man of my dreams. I never thought I would be successful in life; I never thought any of this would ever happen to me, but it did and here I am. I have all the things that pretty much everyone would want out of life and it's all because of one night, all because of one person. Well when I think about it, it is more about everything that had happened way back in the days of iCarly, back when I took nothing seriously, when I didn't care, but it all changed. All because that one person never gave up on me, that one person was always there, the one who stuck with me through it all and never looked back or thought twice about anything. If this person hadn't been there and never given up on me, I don't know where I would be in my life right now. Because of that, I have the life I never thought I would ever get."

"My name is Samantha Puckett and this is my story."

_Years earlier…_

"And that kid's is how you eat a fat cake in one bite!"

"Well done Sam, I don't think I have ever seen another human being accomplish that before".

"Well Carly that's because I'm not human!"

"I knew it! You're an alien from planet weird!"

"No Carly, I think you must have me confused with Freddie!"

"Very Funny Sam, I would love to hear you…"

"And that's all the time we have for this iCarly! So until next time don't shave your cat!"

"Otherwise all you will have left is a slightly larger Chihuahua."

"Bye! See you all next time! Don't forget to brush!" Both Carly and Sam said in perfect unison working perfectly together like they always do.

"And we're clear, great show girls."

"Yea, we did all the work; you just stood there and held a camera; that's quite a skill you got there."

"Oh please Sam; you couldn't do the work I did if you had half a brain."

"Why would I ever want to be a dork like you?"

Freddie always seemed to feel his blood begin to boil whenever he got into one of the confrontations he and Sam shared multiple times a day, and to add on to his never ending torture, Sam always seemed to have a witty and sophisticated comeback to whatever he had to say to her. Freddie was actually surprised with some of the comebacks Sam would throw at him, but what surprised him the most was how some of them were intelligent enough to catch his attention and make him actually have to think of something to match her; though he would never admit to anyone, that Sam could be a challenge to him when it came to intellect. The endless array of insults, low blows, and just plain getting made fun of was getting old very fast. There used to be some decency between them, maybe a little over a year ago, but it seamed that when they all hit about seventeen Sam just exploded on him and wouldn't stop. It had been going on for about six months and no matter what he did, how he pleaded with her to just stop, to go back to the way things used to be, she wouldn't.

Freddie honestly didn't know what Sam's problem was; he treated her well. He was a good friend; what had he done to deserve this from her. All he wanted was to be friends, but she was making that impossible. It seamed that Sam got joy out of bringing him pain both physically and sometimes emotionally. Freddie would never admit it but some of the things that Sam would say to him would actually hurt him, yet his pride would always keep him from admitting it to Sam. Freddie didn't know how much more he could take of Sam's games. He had tried everything; he had talked to Sam about it but all he got was a fist to the side and the privilege of being called wimp. He had talked to Carly about it and she said she would talk to Sam, but that obviously didn't do any good due to the fact that nothing changed. He wondered if Carly ever really talked to her for him; he had even gone to Spencer for some advice but all he got out of that was one of Spencer's weird pep talks that made no sense. Nothing he had done seemed to help with his growing problem. Freddie was just sick of all the fighting, getting picked on when all he wanted was a friendship, but to his disappointment he didn't think that was going to happen any time soon.

"Sam! Freddie! Can we please go just five minutes without you two trying to kill each other? You know the next iCarly is an important; one let's try and focus on perfecting it so nothing goes wrong ok?" Carly hated the fact that Sam and Freddie always seemed to be fighting. She hated that they seemed to be growing apart from each other, but she wasn't going to let that get the better of her. She had a plan to try and fix the growing problem between the two she just hoped it would get them to be somewhat friends again.

"Your right, this iCarly is a big deal and everything checks out on the technical end, I doubled checked the lights and everything."

"Great! Thanks again Freddie. What about you Sam I know we have practiced it like a million times but are you sure that you get everything?"

"Yea, yea I got it, don't worry."

"Ok, good, because this really does mean a lot to me; I just want everything to be perfect."

"I still don't know why you won't just tell us who this amazing person that's going be on the show is, Carly."

"Because Freddie I want it to be a surprise for everyone; trust me its going to be great. Spence doesn't even know yet!."

"Well who ever it is better be good for all the work I have put into this."

"Sam we only practiced the show like three more times than we usually do for the other shows."

"And that's a lot of work to begin with!"

Carly rolled her eyes at Sam's complaining. "Oh Sam," she said with a sarcastic voice.

"What!" Sam replied defending her laziness.

"Well, Sam that's Carly's way of…"

"Anyway, you guys got any new food in this house yet?" Sam said this interrupting Freddie once again, as she made her way to the down stairs of Carly and Spencer's apartment. After Sam had left the room Freddie let out a frustrated grunt.

"I hate it when she does that, you know." Carly placed a sympathetic hand on Freddie's shoulder to reassure him.

"I know, I hate that you two fight all the time and I wish things would just go back to the way they were, you know where you guys only fought some of the time. Carly giggled when she said this.

Freddie looked into Carly's eyes as he replied to her. "Me too." Carly saw something in Freddie's eyes as he said this, something she had never seen before; she saw hurt. The dark brown eyes that were always filled with joy and love seamed to be glossed over; they didn't have the same shine that they always used to have. This feeling only lasted for a moment but Carly felt it and curiosity got the best of her.

"Are you ok Freddie?" Carly burst out a little to fast.

Freddie was a little taken back by Carly's sudden question. It sounded like she was contemplating asking, or not, and decided to just go for it. "Yea I'm fine, why do you ask?" Freddie's voice was a little defensive and Carly noticed this.

"No reason I was just asking, I'm going to head down stairs and make sure Sam doesn't eat everything. You coming?" Carly said awkwardly trying to quickly change the subject

"Na, I'm going to stay here and make sure everything is ready for the next show one more time. I can tell that It's really important to you, so I want to make sure everything thing goes right."

"Ok thanks again Freddie I know you have checked everything like twenty times already."

"No problem." Freddie said as he watched Carly make her way to the door of the iCarly studio, and with that Freddie was left alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

"Sam I hope your not eating all my food again!" Carly yelled at Sam as she completed the last two steps of the stairs coming down from the studio.

"How could I, You guys don't have any good food! Where did all the ham go that was here yesterday!" Sam yelled back with her head buried deep in the fridge.

"Don't you remember you ate it all, Spence still has to go get more."

"Well go tell him to buy some!" Sam said disappointed that the food she craved wasn't going to be hers just yet. Carly plopped her self down on the couch and motioned for Sam to join her.

"Come on Sam lets just watch some TV."

"Yea might as well since you guys have no good food in this place." Carly flipped on the TV to reveal a girly cow marathon. Sam and Carly sat in silence watching the show for about fifteen minutes before Carly said something.

"Hey Sam can I ask you something?"

"That depends does it involve some boy you like?" Carly laughed at this thinking back to all the times she had tried to talk to Sam about any kind of romantic interest she had.

"No its nothing like that, it's kind of about Freddie you know…" Carly's voice trailed off leaving the sounds of girly cow to fill the room. Carly had a feeling that Sam wouldn't want to talk about anything but she had the urge to at least try and find out what was going on between the two.

"What about him?" Sam simply replied not even taking her eyes off the TV or giving any sign that the question had bothered her in any way. Carly was a bit taken back by how Sam had answered her; she expected her to get defensive about it.

"Well you two always seem to be fighting and it's not like it was you know… there used to be somewhat of a friendship there, but now it seems like there's nothing." Carly had a feeling she was pushing Sam's buttons and didn't want to go past her boundaries, but she wanted to try and help figure out what was going on between them.

"There was never a friendship! He's a dork and I don't like dorks, it's as simple as that." Sam had now divided her attention between girly cow and Carly.

"Sam, you know that's not true; you and Freddie were really close. What happened to make you two pretty much hate each other?"

"We were never close! He just does that technical work for iCarly and the only reason I hang out with him is because you bring him along!" Carly now had Sam's full attention and she could tell Sam wasn't enjoying the fact that she keep poking at this.

"Sam what happened? What did I miss; there is obviously something that I don't know. What ever happened couldn't be so bad to make you two hate each other!" Carly thought back to the time they all had promised to tell each other everything, but she didn't want to bring it up due to the fact she had already pushed Sam far enough on the subject.

"Can we just drop it! I have to get home anyway so I'll see you later." Carly watched Sam get up and make a rush for the door leaving her with nothing but a slam. Carly couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Sam just run away like that. Sam doesn't run away from anything, she had always been able to talk to her about everything, or so she thought.

"_How in the world could this have happened, how did I let myself… _Freddie was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. He had heard Carly and Sam getting a little riled up in their conversation, but he didn't expect it to go so far as to make someone leave in a fit. Freddie figured he had to go down and make sure everything was ok. _"Let's just hope this will all just pass me over." _Freddie gave one final thought as he made his way to iCarly's studio door leading him downstairs. As Freddie came down he half expected to find Sam there but he didn't see a blond head on the couch and that most likely meant Carly and Sam had a fight and Sam had left pissed off at whatever that fight was about.

"So what was all that about?" Freddie questioned as he made his way down the rest of the stairs and took his seat next to Carly on the couch. Carly looked pretty upset about whatever had happened. Carly took the remote and lowered the volume on the TV until the show was barely audible over their voices.

"Freddie did anything happen between you and Sam… you know something that I don't know about?" Carly couldn't help but think back to when she found about their kiss and how it made her feel knowing that they didn't tell their best friend about something like that.

"No, if you hadn't noticed Sam pretty much hates me; we don't really do anything without you there. Also don't you remember that we all promised that we would tell each other everything? I don't think that rule is applied with me and Sam anymore but I haven't kept anything from you and I'm sure she hasn't either. You are her best friend you know." Carly couldn't help but smile at this, Freddie always had a way to make her feel better when something was bugging her. He really was a great friend, but that didn't change the fact that Sam had just ran out on her trying to avoid telling her something.

"Yes I remember that day and I thought we had all stuck to that promise, but Sam just ran away from me; she really didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. Sam doesn't do that, she doesn't just run away from a problem, you know that's not like her. Something must have happened, please just tell me; I promise I wont get mad. I just want to help you and Sam be better friends." Freddie could see that all this had really bothered Carly, so he did his best to reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Carly I promise you that the last big thing that happened between me and Sam was our fist kiss, after that I told you everything and I know that she did too. A while after our kiss is when all this drama started between us." Carly knew that Freddie wouldn't lie to her; she was just worried about Sam and wanted to hear it from him.

"If nothing happened between you two then there has to be something seriously wrong. I just watched Sam run away from something; I have never seen that before over anything, no matter what it was." Carly's eyes had been locked on Freddie the entire conversation, she wanted to make sure that he knew she was serious about this.

"If you think that whatever it is that is going on with her, isn't just because she hates my guts, then I don't know why she would take it out on me. I haven't done anything to deserve this past six months of torture."

"Freddie whatever is wrong has to be serious to make Sam do what she just did; we were talking and everything was fine then all of a sudden she just snaps and runs off."

"I'm sure its nothing to bad that we really have to worry about, she is Sam. After all whatever it is, I'm sure she will just beat it up or something." Carly couldn't help but laugh at Freddie's well placed humor.

"I know, I know. Im just worried about her that's all." Carly paused for a second before asking her next question trying to make sure it wouldn't piss Freddie off in anyway.

"Freddie can I ask you to do something for me?"

"You know you always can count on me." Freddie said with a smile. Carly was very grateful she had such a good friend; she didn't know any other person beside Sam that would always be there for her.

"Will you just keep an eye on Sam for me, you know, make sure everything is ok. It would really mean a lot; I just want to go back to us all being friends again." Freddie cringed at the idea of trying to keep on eye on Sam without letting her know, especially with how things were with them now. If he was found out it would be the end of him.

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now, me and Sam are on pretty thin ice. If she found out I was spying on her she would kill me."

"Please Freddie! Im really worried about her now, you don't have to go out of your way or anything I just want to know that someone else is there to make sure she is ok." Freddie knew he wasn't going to able to say no to Carly, as much as he hated the idea due to the danger to his health he had no choice but to say yes.

"Fine but if I get hurt out of all this it's on you, Shay." Carly's face lit up when Freddie's words fell from his lips and she brought him into a warm embrace. A little over a year and a half ago Freddie's heart would have jumped into his throat from any show of emotion from Carly, but as time passed Freddie began to realize that Carly was never going to have the same feelings that he did. He thought that he was in love with her but as he grew a little older he saw that it was nothing more than a crush. Freddie didn't want to end up losing a great friend because of something like a crush, so with time he was able to get over her and now because of that he had an amazing friendship with a girl who he never wanted to let down. Freddie and Carly had talked about it in the past and both knew where the other stood on the topic of their feelings toward each other. Their friendship seemed to grow even more after Freddie had told Carly he was ready to take in the realism that there would never be anything more than a friendship between them.

"Thank you so much Freddie, this really means a lot." Carly said as she let go of Freddie and stood up off the couch, Freddie also followed in suit as he picked himself up off the couch.

"Well it's getting late I'm going to head home. Oh, I checked everything for iCarly, it's all working fine, and nothing should go wrong for this mystery person you're bringing on the show."

"Oh that's right! I forgot that you were checking all that again, thanks again im glad to hear at least iCarly should go smoothly. You really have no idea how big this is for me; I can't wait for you and Sam to see who is going on the show." Carly's mood had gone from depressed to giddy in all of a few minutes. Knowing that the next iCarly was going to go over well had lifted her spirits.

"Don't even worry about it I'll see you tomorrow see you later."

"Bye Freddie." Carly watched as Freddie opened her door and took a few steps out before he slowly closed it behind himself, leaving her alone with the soft sounds of girly cow still playing in the background. Carly didn't want to be left alone, but she really didn't have any choice in the matter. Spencer was out of town for the weekend at some art convention in Portland. It being Friday, she had the house to herself for the next two days. She thought about asking Freddie to stay with her but his mother would never let her little boy spend the night with a girl alone even if she knew nothing was going to happen. Accepting the fact that she was going to be alone for the night, Carly took one glance at the stairs and the her first thought was, there was no way she was walking up those stairs, so she made her way to her very conveniently placed elevator and hit the button waiting for the doors to open. After a few seconds of inpatient waiting the doors finally slid open allowing Carly to promptly step inside. After the thirty second ride to the top the doors slid open once again revealing the iCarly studio and more importantly a bean bag chair in the middle of the room that had never looked so inviting and comfortable. As Carly laid down on the make shift bed, sleep took her almost instantly with nothing but one thing on her mind, her special guest who would be appearing on the next iCarly.

"_This is your fault! You did this to me; this is all because of you! _

Carly's eyes lifted from the deep slumber that was brought onto her last night by hearing the blurred sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed at nothing trying to find the source of the noise that had taken her from the sleep that she was enjoying so much. After what seemed like the twentieth ring, she finally found the phone underneath her butt on the bean bag. Without looking, she answered the phone with a sleep filled voice wondering who had awakened her.

"Hello," Carly answered with sleep still in her voice.

"On my god, Hi! Wait why are you calling, though aren't you…

"What! That's great! What time are you going…"

"Ok great that works out perfectly! Im going to call everyone and tell them right now and make sure we're ready!"

"Ok… yes I know… Alright bye!" Carly hung up the phone squealing with excitement in disbelief to what she had just heard. The first person that Carly was planning on calling was Spencer, he knew that there was going to be a special guest on iCarly, but Carly had refused to tell him who it was going to be. All he knew, was the he had to be there and missing it was not an option. Carly quickly looked up Spencer's number in her phone and called him. After about three rings on her end she heard Spencer answer.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Carly could hear the sounds of the wind and traffic in the background of Spencer's voice.

"Spencer you know how I told you about the special guest that was going to be on iCarly, the one that you couldn't miss." Carly couldn't help but sound very anxious about telling him the big news.

"Yea I remember whoever they are is coming, in like a week right?" Carly was having somewhat of a hard time hearing Spencer with the increasing sounds of traffic and wind masking his voice.

"Well that's the thing I just got a call from them, and there going to be here tonight so we are going to have to do the iCarly tonight and that means you need to get your butt home!"

"Carly you know I'm in Portland and the convention doesn't start until about one this afternoon; I don't think I can make it back in time." Carly wasn't about to let Spence get out of this one, she had already talked to him and they had agreed that if she said he needed to be there, he would drop everything. Spencer knew this, but he was hoping he would be able to get out of it. This was far too important for him to miss.

"Spencer we talked about this, the only reason I haven't told you who is going to be on the show is because I want it to be a surprise. You have no idea how much this means to me so please come home now." Spencer knew that Carly was very serious about this and he had planed for something like this happening. He had himself scheduled for the convention this week and next week just in case, and it looked like it had paid off.

"Alright don't worry yourself, we talked about this and I'm not going to let you down. Im going to leave right now and I'll be home in time to be there." Spencer had a feeling all along that he would be rushing home early for this huge iCarly event.

"Good! I promise you won't regret this. I'm going to call Sam and Freddie so we can get the show ready for tonight. We're going on the usual time we always do."

"Alright I'll be there, but you owe me!" Spencer said in a playful voice.

"Trust me I don't owe you a thing, just wait and see"

"Oh we will; alright I'm going to get on the road, I'll see you at home."

"Drive safe! I'll see you tonight and thanks again for coming home on short notice." Carly hung up the phone and with one swift movement she already had Sam and Freddie on a three way call, Freddie of course was the first to answer.

"Hey what's up Carly?" Freddie happily asked. His happiness was short lived when he heard the voice of none other than Sam giving a blunt statement to Carly.

"Sup' Carly?" Was all he needed to hear to know exactly who was on the line with Carly and himself.

"Why did you three way us?" Freddie asked puzzled on what reason Carly would have to three way them.

"Oh great the dork is on the line, why the hell would you call me with him here!"

"If I knew you were being called as well Puckett I wouldn't have answered."

"And that would have made my day all the better Benson!"

"Will you too just shut up! You both need to get to my house right now!"

"And why do we need to be there at eight in the morning?" Sam was never a morning person and the idea of going all the way over to Carly's apartment didn't sound like the most fun of an idea to her.

"I hate to admit it but Sam's right what do you need us there for at eight AM?"

"You guys know the special guest that is coming on iCarly next week right?"

"Yes"

"Yea" Both Sam and Freddie said in unison."

"Well, there has been a change of plans; we have to do the show tonight. The person got here a little early and they're going to be here tonight. We have to get the show ready; also we're going to have to post a blog on iCarly telling the fans that the show is rescheduled for tonight." Carly knew that Freddie would be ready to help get everything ready; she was hoping that Sam wouldn't try and get out of doing to show early. She really wanted her to be there for this.

"Alright, I'll be over there in a few minutes and I'll go over all the technical stuff and give you a hand setting up everything." Carly heard a click followed by the absence of Freddie's voice which left her and Sam.

"So are you coming over Sam?" Carly asked hoping for the best, after all Sam had no problem with her.

"Yea I'll be there." Sam's simple but reassuring answer was all that Carly needed to stop holding her breath.

"So I'll see you in like an hour then right?"

"Yea just let me change and I'll head over."

"Cool see you soon!" Sam could hear the excitement in Carly's voice and she wanted to be there for her tonight even if Freddie was going to be there. She knew that whoever was coming was going to make this iCarly a huge deal for Carly. Sam lazily got her self out of bed making her way to her closet looking at the little bit of clothes that she actually owned thinking how it would be nice if she could get just a few more than she had but that wasn't an option unless she got a job and that was never going to happen again for a long time. After only five minutes Sam had decided on simply just a pair of jeans a grey shirt and jacket; it wasn't like she had much of an option anyways, most of the time she would borrow Carly's clothes. Sam quickly changed from her pajamas into the clothes she had picked out for the day, grabbed her backpack and made her way to her window. Using the front door of Sam's house meant going past her mother; that was something she didn't ever want to deal with, also she didn't mind sneaking around she was pretty much free to do what she wanted even though when she wasn't with Carly she had nothing else to do but be at home.

Sam always tried to avoid her mother these days; things just seemed to be getting worse. The drinking, fighting, screaming, it never seemed to end when it came to Sam's mother. Sam had enough to deal with in her life; she didn't want to worry about her mom getting physical with her again. Sam made her way out of the hell hole she called a home and proceeded to make her way toward the bushwell. Sam's gloomy mood wasn't being helped by the trickle of rain on her face from the darkening oppressive clouds that threatened to bring nothing but a heavy rain. "_Typical Seattle weather" _Sam thought to herself. Sam's house wasn't that far from Carly's apartment, in fact it was only a good twenty minute walk for her, but the increase in rain fall was turning that twenty minutes into around ten. As Sam approached her destination the rain had already began to freely fall down increasing the gloom of the day, and to add on to that gloom was no other than Lubert waiting to greet Sam as she walked through the Bushwell doors.

"Hey! Don't come in here all wet!" Lubert yelled in his annoying high pitched voice.

"Can it, Lubert! Im not in the mood!" Sam replied firmly shutting Lubert up in his place. The elevator couldn't have taken any longer to reach the lobby only making Sam feel awkward with Lubert staring her down and she stood waiting for her ride. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors finally opened, Sam stepped inside hit the floor for Carly's apartment and began to wait as the doors closed letting the elevator slowly lift her up to her final destination. The elevator doors opened on the eighth floor letting Sam exit, turn the one corner and find herself at Carly's door. Without bothering to knock Sam graciously let herself in announcing her arrival.

"CARLY!" Sam yelled out loud enough that Lubert most likely heard her.

"WE'RE UPSTAIRS!" Sam heard Carly yell back not nearly as loud as she had. Sam leapt her way up the stairs finding herself in front of the iCarly studio door already open. She was able to hear Carly and Freddie talking inside and the first thought that made it to her mind was_ "Great I was hoping the dork would have been gone by now." _ Accepting that Freddie was going to be there for most likely the entire stay, Sam sucked it up and entered the room.

"Hey Sam, wow you got here fast." Carly stated the obvious.

"Yea that's because it's raining out there."

"Oh it is? I didn't notice. Oh well that's not going to be a problem for tonight. So Freddie and I have gone over pretty much all the technical stuff and it all checks out, so all we need to do is practice the show and wait for tonight."

"Sounds simple enough lets do it." Sam said taking her place next to Carly watching Freddie get his camera ready to do a practice run.

"Ok girls rehashing in five... four… three… two…"

Night had fallen, rain was still pouring down the power of nature behind every drop hitting the ground. Time had flown by with all the preparations Sam, Carly, and Freddie had been working on all day. Around six o'clock Spencer had finally arrived after a wild wet motorcycle ride all the way from Portland but he had arrived just like he had promised to Carly. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer had been banished to Freddie's apartment at eight when Carly's special guest had arrived. She had told them she was going to lead her guest to the back of the iCarly studio and that they were not to move until she came to get them. Spencer was talking to Freddie's mother about his new sculpture that was going to become his new project of the month. This had left Sam and Freddie somewhat alone for the time being, this already being awkward enough Freddie decided to try and get a conversation going.

"So nice weather we're having."

"Shut it Benson," was Sam's answer without even giving Freddie the grace of eye contact.

"What the hell is your problem Sam? What in the world did I freaking do to you to deserve all your crap!" Sam was taken back by Freddie's sudden outburst, even Spencer and Freddie's mother had gone quiet. Sam turned and looked right into Freddie's eyes ready to start a fight, but to no avail, the door to Freddie' apartment flew open to reveal Carly standing there.

"Come on guys! Everything is ready and we go live in five minutes!" She yelled excited out of her mind, not giving anyone in the room a chance to give her a response before she was already making her way back across to her home. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer, followed in suit up to the iCarly studio once again. It had seemed they had spent all day in the room already.

"Ok Spencer you just stand with Sam and I, and we're going to introduce everyone and then I'll bring out the guest!" Spencer took his place in the middle of Sam and Carly as Freddie got his camera ready to go.

"Ok guys get ready were live in thirty seconds." Freddie announced. Carly and Sam checked the hair and make up once more before the show as Spencer just stood there with his typical goofy look on his face.

"Ok guys here we go were live in five… four… three… two…" Freddie pointed at the three on stage to begin the show leaving out the last number in the countdown as always.

"Hey guys I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Spencer!" Carly and Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at Spencer's choice of pitch for his voice.

"Well I bet you guys are all wondering why we are doing another show within a day of our last one."

"And that folks is because Carly has a special guest that she refuses to tell anyone about!"

"That's right Sam, but all the waiting is over! I would like you all to meet a very special person in my life! Come on out here!" Carly yelled this almost at the top of her lungs as she turned around waiting for her guest's identity to be revealed from the back of the studio. Freddie kept the camera fixed on the opening in the back anxiously waiting to find out who this person was. Spencer and Sam had their eyes fixed on this position as well just waiting for the person to show. After a few seconds of it seeming that no one was going to show, a man dressed in a naval uniform took the stage, the man wore many medals across his chest; he looked like a very decorated war hero. The man smiled at Carly as he lifted her into a hug. Just as Carly's feet touched the ground the man looked over at Spencer who looked like he was in shock and gave him a loving hug. The man then looked into the camera mounted on Freddie's shoulder.

"Hey everyone, my name is Jim Shay, and I'm Carly and Spencer's father."


End file.
